seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Holson "Bloodrain" Cragg - Ranger / Avenging Executioner
Team Maneuvers Qualified to Lead: Crowded Charge: Can charge through team members square unhindered. Camp Routine: While in camp, gain +2 on Listen and Spot while on watch and +4 to Listen (within 30') if sleeping Cunning Ambush: Maneuver leader uses his hide check on everybody (modified by the hider's dex mod and armor check) Scouting: Team gains a free Spot and Listen check at the end of each round. Use lowest modifier in the team with +1 per team member. Infiltration: Team can move at full speed without taking -5 to Hide and Move Silently. Team Members are always visible to eachother. If you move to a position where no other team member can see you, you lose benefits of the maneuver until you re-establish connection with at least 1 other team member. Trained For: Massed Charge: Gain bonus to damage equal to number of team members charging (all charge same creature) Team Shield Maneuver: if adjacent team member drops to -1 or lower HP can take immediate action to push downed team member up to 10' Heavy Cavalry: Can join a mounted closed formation: all team members must act on same initiative, each member takes up 1/2 as much lateral space (5' wide for a horse), no -4 penalty for squeezing, opponents can't choose to avoid an overrun and must attempt to block, team member's mounts count as one size category larger for purposes of resolving overruns. Superior Flank: Whenever two team members are flanking, all members can make melee attacks with flanking benefit against that foe. History Holson Cragg was a scout serving in the Waterdeep militia. He didn't actually live inside the city proper, but was a farmer about a 1/4 day journey outside the city walls. He spent his days tending his small farm with his wife, his two sons, and his wife's mother. He used his woodsman's knowledge to aid groups of soldiers from Waterdeep when they patrolled his area. When the Githyanki attacks began, he moved his family into the city along with many other refugees and then joined the military full time to help protect those in need. During a Githyanki attack, his family was killed. When Holson found out, his mind broke. To all appearances, he handled the deaths well and returned to his duties. However, his mental strain became apparent during further githyanki incursions. Holson earned the nickname "Bloodrain" at this time for the horrific carnage he brought upon his githyanki enemies. He took his hatred to an extreme, vowing to work for the erradication of all githyanki in Faerun until his last drop of blood is spilled. Unsettled by his attrocites, his commrades and commanders soon refused to fight beside him. He was released from duty, but contniued to hunt and kill Githyanki anyway. His reputation soon reached the ears of the higher ranks of the army, who decided to harness his hatred and use his skills. He was assigned to the Desperate Men unit.\ Missions Astral Counterattack: '''Holson took part in the counter attack against the githyanki, aboard the Endeavor. '''Daggerford: Along with Sunshine, Atreus, and Wayne Minnick, Holson "Blood Rain" tried to rescue captured members of the Daggerford military. During the rescue attempt, Holson was brought down by a large winter wolf. He was alive (but unconscious) when the others were forced to flee. Later, when the other captured members of the Daggorford military and Wayne Minnick were rescued, Holson was not with the rest of the prisoners, and is still Missing in Action. Category:Desperate Men Category:NPCs